Assailants From The Dark
by pika5998
Summary: Chris's feelings toward his ex-captain have changed over time. Now Chris faces Wesker alone, with only a baseball bat at the ready. Though, things happen differently this time around. (YAOI/slash, weskerxchris x3 Just fluff, no lemon. Rated K for language and fluffehs. My first fanfic, so please be nice :3)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this except for OC. :3 Please tell me how I did, because this is my first ever posted fan fiction. My OTP. Enjoy~**

Albert Wesker lay in his bed, his eyes closed, awake. After such a long day he just wanted some rest, something he couldn't have in his line of work. Everything was so tense. You always had to watch your back. This wasn't the only thing preventing sleep, though.

Footsteps were coming from downstairs. He had guards, of course, but he knew that all of his men wore boots. Their boots made a distinctive thud noise every time they hit the floor. These footsteps, though, were quiet yet loud at the same time, as if someone were trying to sneak about.

Wesker was a wanted man, no doubt about it. There weren't many people after him, maybe because there were not many "people" left in this world at all. Only the B. , his men, and the former S.T.A.R.S members, now known as the "BSAA"  
The BSAA were the ones after him. Especially Chris Redfield. Ah, that Chris. Wesker has wanted to kill him ever since the incident at the mansion. He was the little bratty boy who thought he could get away with anything, just because he was Special Forces. Why couldn't he get his hands around Chris's neck?

The footsteps were getting louder, closer. Wesker just lay there with his eyes closed as he waited for his intruder to enter his room. He knew he could get out of a fight quickly, let alone kill someone.

The intruder opened the door and stepped inside Wesker's room. Wesker found out immediately that the intruder was male, hearing the masculinity in the assailant's voice as he swore under his breath. They both knew this was not going to end clean.

* * *

Chris Redfield walked into the room as silently as he could. He soon found out this was the room he was looking for. He wielded his bloodied up metal baseball bat like an axe, getting ready to strike.

He remembered where all that blood had come from. Wesker had many guards, but they weren't too bright. One whack was what it took, and his sister, Claire, would drag them into the shadows and keep them quiet for the time being.

Chris swore as he realized he forgot his gun. Who would approach this man without a gun? That bat was probably going to be ripped in half by Wesker, since he was a superhuman B.O.W thing, or some shit like that.

Chris didn't know what to think when he had learned that Wesker had been behind all of this chaos. His feelings towards his ex boss had taken a toll on his emotional state. Even Claire had started to notice on the way here, and Chris hated himself for it.

Chris walked toward the edge of Wesker's bed, brandishing his metal bat. He stared at the white sheet of paper Wesker had become. His skin was very pale against his combat suit. Chris was amazed at the peaceful sight of this man. He wasn't wearing his usual sunglasses, which made him look even more peaceful.

Chris walked all the way to the head of the bed, bending over Wesker's motionless body to see if there was a good spot to hit at. He looked back at Wesker's face. There. The head was the weak point on anyone, especially zombies. Chris frowned and raised the bat over his head; about to slam it on Wesker's face, when all of a sudden, Wesker's eyes shot open. Wesker moved as fast as light and knocked the metal bat out of Chris's hands, pinning Chris's arms to the wall behind him

"Can't a man get any peace for himself around here?" Said Wesker as his eyes blazed a fiery red. Wesker knew it was Chris all along. Who else would it have been? Wesker looked at him in the face, waiting for a response, before he saw a hint of awkwardness pass over the assailant's face.

Chris kicked out at the space between Wesker's legs. Wesker buckled, but only slightly. This gave Chris the chance to run for the door, knowing he wasn't going to live through the fight.

"Where are you going, Chris?" Wesker snarled as he shut the door, using his fast speed to get there. Chris looked shocked, but behind his eyes shone watered-down hatred. Or was it sadness? "Don't you know it is rude to leave someone's house without saying goodbye?"

Wesker pounced on top of Chris, sending them both onto the bed. Wesker held Chris's arms down while wrapping his legs around the intruder's, holding his legs down as well. Chris felt completely uncomfortable as Wesker lay on top of him, holding him down. He felt his face turn red as he looked into the red irises of Wesker's eyes.

"Get... off of me..." Chris said as he squirmed. It did no good. The awkwardness expanded as he did so.

"Why should I? You came here to knock me unconscious and shoot me. You know better than that, Christopher…" Wesker said as he reached down to grab Chris's gun, which was annoyingly jabbing into his hip.

"I wouldn't grab that if I were you..." Chris said as his face turned ten shades of red brighter.

With Wesker lying on top of him, Chris couldn't think straight. He felt every muscle that Wesker had move as he moved to grab for what he thought was Chris's gun.

"I-I didn't bring... my gun..." said Chris. Wesker gave him the most incredulous look, until he started to laugh.

"I had never thought you looked at me that way," said Wesker as he laughed some more. He sat upright on Chris. "I don't know what to say. I am very... Flattered." Wesker smiled evilly. "I think I'm going to enjoy this..."


	2. Chapter 2

Wesker took his hands off Chris's arms, attempting to take off his jacket. He was having a hard time because his jacket was so long... After getting it off, he took it, bunched it up in one hand and threw it.

"We don't need these," said Wesker as he took off both Chris's shoes and his boots. He tossed them aside. "Now for the fun part."

Chris's face looked astonished yet relieved. He started to shake as adrenaline shot through him. Was this real?

Wesker smirked at Chris almost hungrily. Wesker tore off Chris's shirt and looked at his muscled chest. The scars. Wesker reminisced about the scars. All of that fighting. Why couldn't they just believe in his plans for the world?

Before he could react, Chris had sat up and was taking off Wesker's shirt for him.  
Chris could feel the ice-cold flesh beneath the shirt Wesker wore. He was having a hard time getting it off with him shaking the way he was.

The shirt finally came off. Wesker smirked at him again and leaned on Chris until they were lying on the bed. Wesker strapped his legs around Chris and put his hands in the well-greased hair of his from underneath. They began kissing quite violently.

Chris was enjoying this quite a lot. The gasps between the parting of lips, the feel of muscle underneath his hands, the things he had been dreaming about for a while. However, he had always wanted to feel the combed back hair of Wesker's. Chris reached up and felt surprisingly soft hair.

Wesker sat up and took Chris's hand from his hair with an angry expression.  
"Don't touch the hair." said Wesker as he leaned forward to restart their expedition.

* * *

Claire was tired of waiting for Chris. It had been almost 50 minutes since he entered that house. She was starting to get worried, too. What if he had been killed?  
She had told him that Wesker would not have been there, and it was a trap. She did not know what to think anymore. She grabbed the gun that she had remembered, unlike Chris, and walked into the house.

Claire heard some noise coming from upstairs. She remembered the guards were still hog tied and gagged back near the car. If they got loose, or if one of them had somehow gotten the duct tape off their mouths, they would be caught. She almost went back until she heard a yelp and some evil sounding laughter from upstairs.

The duct tape should hold on their faces long enough, thought Claire. She pulled the pistol out of its holder and loaded it as she slowly walked up the staircase.

* * *

"Why… did you do that?" Chris panted into Wesker's ear. He was drenched in sweat. All of the heat was coming from him, but Wesker's cold body made it bearable.

"Well… it makes things… more interesting." Even Wesker had seemed out of breath as they continued to kiss.

Chris was not used to the lip biting yet. Wesker had done so, and Chris tasted blood in his mouth. Wesker then sat up.

Chris sat up also, looking down. Wesker was fumbling with the button on Chris's pants. Wesker finally unbuttoned them and began to unzip them slowly.  
Until they heard a piercing scream come from the doorway.

* * *

Claire screamed as she looked at the two shirtless men on the bed. Wesker was holding onto Chris's zipper, legs locked around Chris's waist. They were both staring at her, both looking embarrassed and guilty.

"What the hell is going on?" Claire almost screamed. She walking in and began picking up Chris's clothes and shoes shakily.

"Come on, Chris. We are leaving. I want you to explain some things."  
Claire was fuming as Chris got off the bed quickly, and looked at Wesker only briefly, before following Clare into the hallway. Wesker looked extremely angry.  
Claire turned back to Wesker. Raising a single arm, she shot Wesker in his hand. He retaliated by grabbing at his gaping wound and snarling at Claire. Chris was still trying to catch his breath as they made their way downstairs. He finally buttoned and zipped his pants back up before walking out the door with his sister.

They made their way toward the car, passing the hogtied guards on the way. Claire did not even look at them as she shot one in the forehead, sending blood onto his fellow guards. Claire opened the driver's side and got in, turning the vehicle on. Chris got in on the other side, putting his shoes back on. He was extremely sweaty and was out of breath, as if her were running a marathon.

Claire drove away, driving at an extreme speed.

"Chris… What the hell was going on back there?" Claire had calmed down a bit, but she was still in shock.

"I… I'm not really… sure…" Chris turned his head away from Claire. His face was flushed again.

"You sure seemed like you were trying to get away!" The sarcasm stung Chris. This is why he didn't want her to know.

"I tried to kill him. I did. It just got… personal. Claire…" He looked at his sister as she pulled over at the gas station. Gas was getting harder to find these days.

Claire swore as she found the pumps were empty. She got back in the car and drove into a zombie on her way back to the main roads.

"It would have been fine if you had just told me you were gay. I could have handled that. But with him? The man that took away our lives, Chris?" She pulled the car to the side of the road.

* * *

Wesker pulled the fragments of metal out of his hand as he looked into the mirror. He looked like a mess. He was covered in Chris's sweat, and he had a hole in his hand that was healing moderately well. Of course, it was healing faster than a normal human's wound would.

He thought back to those moments with Chris. Were they minutes? Hours, maybe? It had seemed like forever. He wished it had been, until the whore of his sister had to walk in on them. Why hadn't he heard the door open?

Wesker was surprised how content he felt with himself. Those moments made him feel… Alive. Something he chose to give up a while ago. For Spencer's sake, and so he could live. So he could keep his plans in order. The feeling of life, the thing he gave up, had spent those few moments with him in that room. They are gone now.

Wesker frowned at the mirror. Wasn't he thinking of killing Chris before all of this happened? Wasn't Chris trying to kill him? Why didn't he put up a fight? Wesker punched the mirror in, sending the glass everywhere. The blood fell off his hand as he stood there, his mind filling with thoughts and actions. What was he to do? He grabbed his coat off the floor, put on his sunglasses and suited up. He was going to follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing?" Chris asked

"Talking to you." She turned to him. "The man you were… doing stuff with back there," She raised her hand as Chris opened his mouth to speak. "Don't explain. I don't want to know. Albert Wesker is not the kind of man you should be in love with, Chris. He took our friends, our co-workers. Our sanity with his little project. Doesn't that bug you just a bit?"

Chris let out a small sigh. "Yes, it does. But maybe if we-"

"If we what? Join him? Try to understand his evil ways? Chris, you seriously can't be thinking like this. That man, that thing, took Jill, Chris. What about her?" Claire knew how to hit him hard. It hurt.

"Maybe if we had someone on the inside, Claire. Had you thought about that? I could get information." Chris beat his fists on the dashboard. "I could have gotten information. I could have gotten Jill back."They sat in silence for a while

."Fine, Chris. If it's what you want to do to get Jill back, I'm all in for it. Just… Don't get carried away." Claire looked at him. She was worried, of course.

"How are we going to get me back in there, then? Wouldn't it seem kind of suspicious for me to walk back in there?" Chris asked Claire.

"If he truly wanted you, and that's what it looked like," She almost wretched at the sight of her brother in her mind, doing… things. "Then he will follow us. Let's set up camp a little ways up."

She drove until they reached a motel. They cleaned the place out of zombies and chose a room. Chris got ready for bed, as usual. He took off his BSAA uniform and folded it neatly. He stuck his uniform on the floor and got in his bed, his heart racing.

When was Wesker going to get here? He wondered.

* * *

It was a good thing they had a nice big gasoline supply underneath his house. If they hadn't, none of the cars would have worked. It didn't matter to him anyway. All that mattered to him was getting to Claire's car. He was going to show her.

Wesker drove past a gas station, which he knew was empty. They had emptied it out sometime ago. He saw the fresh tire tracks on the ground and floored the gas until he came upon a motel.

It was pitch dark outside, but he could see everything as if it were daytime. There were many cars scattered about here, but one had fresh car tracks leading up from behind it.

He pulled off to the side of the road and walked to the motel, trying to decide where to start looking for them first. Every single window was broken, it seemed.

There were freshly killed zombies scattered in places. Wesker began checking in every window for signs of camping.

He walked up to a room whose window was not broken. As he fixed his gloves, he decided what to do next. He tried opening the door. It was locked. Wesker pushed down on the doorknob until it broke off. He tossed it away and nudged the door open silently. There they were. Claire and Chris, each one sleeping on one of the two beds.  
This is going to be easy, thought Wesker.

Wesker walked to Chris's bed. He was lying on his back, lost in a dream he was having. His facial expressions would change quickly, and he had started to sweat from the heat. This is almost like reverse Déjà vu, thought Wesker.

Wesker bent over Chris's head, kissing him lightly on the lips to wake him up. He stood up straight quickly as Chris woke with a start.

"Uhh...?" Chris wiped the sweat from his face with the blanket and looked up at Wesker.

"I've come for you," Wesker whispered loud enough for Chris to hear.  
Chris was trying to think of a way to answer to this. He was supposed to go with Wesker, he knew that. How was he going to make it convincing?

"Who… Who asked me if I wanted to go?" Chris said with a twinge of guilt. Of course, he wanted to go. There was not a single hint of emotion on Wesker's face.

"There will be no questions. Come." Wesker looked down at him. Had Chris seen the corner of Wesker's mouth twitch?

Chris got up out of his bed. Wesker fought the urge to pull Chris close. But Wesker looked him from his toes to his head. The only thing Chris happened to be wearing was his boxers.

Chris felt his face get hot as he grabbed his uniform. He ran to the bathroom as quickly as he could.

Wesker looked at Claire sitting up on her bed, trying to vomit into the trashcan. What was this girl doing?

Claire looked up at him and got up. She walked to Wesker.

"Why in the hell are you here?" Claire raised her gun at Wesker's head. "I could add another nice hole into your body, if you want."

Wesker looked back at the bathroom door as Chris stepped out. Wesker quickly ran at Chris, throwing him over his shoulder in the process. Claire began firing at Wesker. Wesker dodged the bullets as he ran out the door.

Claire stood at the door as she watched Wesker run for the car. She shot some rounds into the air.

"I'll kill you one day, Albert!" Claire shouted into the darkness

Chris landed in the passenger seat, stunned as Wesker jumped into the driver's seat. He brought the car to life quickly and stepped on the gas. They left the area at high speeds.

"We have to leave here." Wesker said.

"Well, we are leaving, aren't we?" Chris thought of Claire. About how well she acted. Her anger was almost life like. It probably was, but not for the reason Wesker thought.

"Yes, but what I mean by that is out of this country." Wesker's face tensed.

"To where?" Chris was worried. How was Claire supposed to get Jill?

"Paris. I have some… unfinished business to attend to there."  
Chris looked at him and gasped.

"What? You don't like Paris or something?" A smile played at the corners of Wesker's mouth.

"No. You… You're hurt." Chris began searching the car for a first aid kit.

"Ah. It'll be fine. It will heal soon."

"No. Claire hit you with a bullet. I need to get the metal out of your arm." Chris unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped into the back seat, searching for a First Aid kit. "Don't you have a First Aid kit around in this car?"

Wesker stopped the car and turned to Chris. "I don't need it," He reached for Chris's shirt and pulled him to the front. "But there is one in the glove box."

Chris grabbed the kit from the glove box as Wesker began to drive. "I'm guessing we're not going to any regular airport." Chris took out a knife and a pair of tweezers from the kit. He began cutting away fabric material from the entry wound.

"Of course not. We'll get to Paris." Wesker didn't show much sign of pain, other than gripping the steering wheel tighter as Chris picked the bullet out of his arm. Chris cleaned off the tools he used and the blood off Wesker's arm.

After a few minutes, Chris fell asleep. Wesker pulled into the parking lot of the heliport made by Umbrella. It was a big black building, some helicopters flying this way and that, to and from the port. He parked the car and looked at Chris. There was blood trailing from the corner of his mouth to his chin from earlier.

Wesker put his hand on Chris's shoulder, lightly shaking him. "Wake up. We're here." Chris stretched and yawned, looking at the heliport. He then looked at Wesker's arm. There was just a square of fabric missing from his coat.

Wesker licked his thumb and wiped the dried blood off Chris's chin. "Sorry about that." He smiled as he grabbed Chris by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him.

As they broke apart, Chris rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Don't be." Chris looked at the building, which was smothered with guards. "How are you going to get me in there?"

"Simply, my dear Christopher." Wesker and Chris got out of the car. Wesker moved as close to Chris's side as possible, grabbed his hand and put their hands behind them. They walked to the front door, where two guards were standing on duty. Each one held a machine gun. They saluted Wesker as he came up to the door.

"Wesker, sir." Both guards said in unison. The first one looked at Chris with a wild expression.

"Sir, who is that?" The second guard asked.

"He's with me." Wesker said with a stern look as he led Chris into the building. The two guards looked in after him.

"Did you see that? They were holding hands!" The first guard snickered. The second guard suppressed his laughter, but his face was twisted and red. They shut the door and released their laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire had already prepared for the next part of the plan. She knew someone that was on the inside of Umbrella. He could help her communicate with Chris. He wasn't expecting her, of course. This was going to be interesting.

Claire got in the car and drove off toward Glen Cove, which was where this insider was living. Umbrella had been generous to him and gave him a fenced off house there. The fences, of course, were tall and electric. He knew Claire, though. Getting in wasn't going to be a problem.

Claire pulled up to the gate and hit the buzzer, holding a pistol in her hand. There were cameras up all over the place.

"Who is it?" said a voice from the intercom.

"It's me. You know," Claire said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ah! Of course, the wonderful Claire. Please, come on in!" A buzzing noise sounded from the intercom and the gates swung open with a rusty creak. Claire got back in her truck and drove in. She got out and walked to the front door. The door immediately swung open.

"There you are! Please, step inside." The insider sidestepped and swung his hand toward the inside of the house, bowing slightly as Claire entered.

"Why thank you, Fred. I appreciate it." Claire sat on his couch. Umbrella furnished his house quite well. There was a television, a couple of seats and a coffee table in the living room. The walls were covered in pictures of Fred's family.  
Fred sat down on the recliner that was parallel from Claire's, pushing his circular glasses back up on his nose. His green eyes sparkled from underneath.

"It's so lovely to see you again! Would you like some tea?" He grabbed the tea set off the coffee table.

"No thanks, I'm not here for idle chit-chat, Fred. Chris has gone in with," Claire choked on her words. "Wesker… to find out information of Jill's whereabouts. I need your help to contact him." Fred sat down the tea set and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Chris? Expecting information out of Wesker? You have got to be kidding me!" He had gone pale. "Oh. You're serious. How… How did this happen? Has Chris supposedly given himself up to that madman?" Fred was quite confused about how this would all work out. Wesker never gave out information to anyone. Why would he give information to his archenemy?

"Well… It's hard to explain." Claire looked away, trying not to vomit again.

"Goodness, you look as if you're about to puke. I'll get a bucket. Would you mind telling me?"

Fred went and got the bucket for Claire and sat down. Claire told him about their plan to kill Wesker right then, how she had found them on the bed, Chris's and Claire's plan and how Wesker fell for it. Fred thought about this for a long time.

"Well… Ah, I never really knew Wesker to be a man of… Affection. Nobody expects it from him, really. That is quite a shocker though, Claire. You must be exhausted." A look of worry came over his face. "I will certainly find some way to get a contact with your brother. In the mean time, you need to sleep. I have plenty of guest bedrooms. Pick your favorite. I will get to work on this right now, yes ma'am!" Fred smiled at her and walked away, anxious to help Claire. Claire had saved his and his family's lives before. He would never be able to repay her.

"Thank you very much, Fred!" Claire shouted as she went to find her room. She went into the first one she came to and looked around inside. It was very neat, like the rest of the house. It was light and very family friendly. She walked over to the bed and quickly made herself at home on it.

He was right. She was exhausted.

* * *

Chris sat in the front seat of the helicopter and stared out at the sea in awe. It was glistening brightly. He could smell the strong scent of salt, and would occasionally jump in his seat, seeing dolphins or whales.

"Are you enjoying the sea, Christopher?" Wesker asked him in amusement.

He nodded and proceeded to look out at the sea.

Wesker would glance over at him now and then, getting a feeling of worry. He had almost forgotten about the Rockford Island incident with him and his sister, Claire. The expression on Chris's face told him he didn't have to worry. It seems as if he had forgotten.

"Wesker…" Chris looked at the pilot with a worried expression.

"Yes?" Wesker replied, glancing over at him.

_Oh no,_ he thought. _He remembers._

"What exactly is it that you have to do in Paris?" Chris looked down at his hands, him playing with his thumbs.

"Nothing to your concern, Christopher."

"But… Okay." The brunette looked out the window again. He sighed.

What exactly had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Albert Wesker lay in his bed, staring up at the canopy. He had Chris Redfield curled up beside him, his head resting on the blonde's chest. He stroked Chris's hair as Chris slept, smiling.

_Love, _He thought. _This is love._

Wesker thought about the night before, how Chris had cuddled him under the blankets of the bed. Human touch that didn't want to make him draw away from.

He loved it.

Wesker slowly leaned and kissed Chris's forehead softly. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he looked at the blonde, his lips curving into a tired smile.

"Good morning, sunshine." Wesker whispered and kissed his forehead again.

"Morning, Al." Chris smiled more and kissed him softly. Wesker blushed at the nickname and kissed him back. Chris soon pulled away and put his head back on the blonde man's chest.

"Since when did you decide to start calling me that?" Wesker said with a smirk as he continued to stroke Chris's hair.

"Since now." A smile spread from ear to ear on his boyish face.

Wesker made a small noise in acceptance. He was fine with this new pet name.

* * *

Claire stood outside of Fred's house, calling Chris's cell for the hundredth time. She was getting impatient. Finally, the phone picked up.

"Claire?" Claire heard Chris whisper into the phone.

"Chris! Finally! I was worried you weren't going to answer." Her grip tightened around the phone as she sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to be quiet, though. Wesker left to do some work, but I'm still not sure if he has cameras or eavesdropping workers. We're in Paris, and it seems like I'm going to be here a while…"

"You're what? Chris, I can't let you stay over there too long." Claire started getting butterflies. Chris, with Wesker, in Paris, together, for "a while", not even knowing how long that is.

"I can't just get up and leave. Besides, I haven't found anything on Jill yet."

Claire sighed in annoyance and kicked at some small stones in front of her.

"Just don't get caught up in any trouble, Chris. I don't want to lose you again."

There was a long silence before Chris spoke up.

"I'll be fine, Claire. I can take care of myself. I won't get into any trouble. I promise."

"Alright. I believe you. Just call me occasionally for updates or if you get in another mess. I'll talk to you later. Love you, bro."

"Love you too, little sis."

Claire hung up and sighed again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Claire! Claire! I've gotten contact with Chris, though I'm not sure he knows it." Fred burst into the room, breathing heavily and looked at her, bright eyed.

She shot up out of her sleep and looked at him.

"Really? Where is he at?" She jumped off of the bed quickly.

"Well… He's um… Headed to… Paris." Fred looked down awkwardly.

"Paris? As in Paris, France?" Her eyes got wider as she remembered the dreadful nights at Rockford Island.

"Yes. Quite a coincidence, is it not? Come with me, I've got a radio connection established with the helicopter Chris is in." Fred walked out of the room and down the hallway, being followed closely by the Redfield.

"How exactly did you find him?" Claire asked.

"Well, I was flipping through the radio channels and found one in which Wesker is involved. I listened in for about 10 or 15 minutes and it turns out that Wesker and Chris are on a one way trip to Paris! I didn't think Wesker could be so careless." Fred nearly jumped in excitement and opened his office door.

"Ladies first." He said as he allowed her access into his private office. She could hear voices coming from the radio and she walked in.

Their words were hard to make out, but she could make some good sense of them.

"Almost there… Looking… to being there… me?" An evil snicker came from the radio as it cut in and out.

"Yeah… wait." Chris's voice was obvious coming from the radio.

"Yep. That's definitely them," Said Claire and she listened intently.

The talking continued for what seemed forever.

* * *

"Wesker, what will happen if the BSAA calls me? If I don't answer them, they're bound to search for me and kick me in the ass." Chris said, thinking about what he had created to stop the bioterrorism.

"Then don't answer. It's quite, simple, Christopher. You know I could take them on single handedly." Wesker let a smirk play across his face.

"That's real reassuring, Albert." Chris grumbled a little. Then he perked up. "Why don't I just tell them I'm going to be from work for a little while? They won't worry then."

"That sounds reasonable. Just don't let them know where we're going."

"Okay." Chris took out his phone and called the main desk, telling them he wasn't going to be at work because of an injury that would take a while to heal.

He didn't notice as he talked that the helicopter had landed in front of a huge house that loomed over well kept grass and hedges, and the yard that was spotted with trees that cast creepy shadows over the sidewalk that reached from Wesker's helipad to the frontdoor of the mansion.

"My dear Redfield, would you like to get out?" Wesker asked as Chris was saying his good-byes.

"Oh! We're here? Already?" He said as he hung up. He looked at the big house with great interest, and then turned on his phone camera.

"Wesker, if I take a picture of you, will you print it and give it to me?" He smiled at the blonde, whose expression didn't change. All he did was push his glasses up.

"I'd prefer to not have my picture taken."

"What? Why not?" Chris whined, his eyes getting wide as he pouted. A puppy face.

Wesker looked at him, then sighed. "Fine, but not today, some other day, maybe."

"Yay!" Chris smiled and jumped out of his seat, pocketing his phone and jumping out of the helicopter. Wesker followed in a more civilized manner.

"Christopher, please be careful in the house. It can get very confusing for a mortal such as yourself trying to navigate the building." Chris scowled back at the blonde.

"Sure, sure. But you'll be surprised when I learn the layout by the end of the night."

Chris smirked as he ran to the mansion.

Wesker sighed and followed behind him.

* * *

"Aaalllllbert!" The brunette called through the many hallways.

He knew cockiness was bad, but he honestly didn't think he was going to get lost so easily. The mansion was bigger than he thought, and all he wanted to do was use the bathroom. Everything was so fancy and eye catching, all sorts of different furnishings that only made it harder to navigate the many different hallways. It was like being in the Spencer Estate, only worse, but without zombies looming in dark corners. Or were there?

A pair of hands came from behind and slowly slid around his abdomen, pulling him back into a tender hug. Chris jumped and almost yelled out as the cold from the man's fingers scared him shitless.

"Shh." Wesker whispered in his ear as they stood in the middle of the hallway, Chris's face turning a bright shade of red in embarrassment. _Not a zombie… Thank goodness._ Chris thought as he inwardly sighed with relief.

"What did I tell you, Christopher?" The blonde smirked and kissed Chris's jaw line with a softness that made Chris shiver.

"You told me to be careful…" Chris admitted in a sad tone, laying his hands on the others.

"Come, now. I'll show you around and then we'll have dinner." Chris could hear a slight British accent in his voice. Chris could feel his legs trying to give way underneath him.

"A-Alright, Wesker…" Chris turned to face the other man, and was taken by surprise. The blonde had attacked his lips as he was pushed into the wall behind him.

"Mhh-!" Chris's face got even more red as Wesker's hand slowly went up his shirt, feeling his abdomen and chest as his lips pulled and pushed onto Chris's.

"W-Wesker..!" Chris managed to say and the blonde pulled from him.

"What? Not enjoying the intensity of my tenderness?" Wesker smirked and kissed his neck, still exploring under his shirt.

"N-no… I am… It's just really sudden…" Said Chris shakily, trying hard not to moan from the amounts of pleasure he was feeling.

"Alright. Then we can have our fun later…" Wesker said, sounding almost sad as he pulled his body from Chris's. "Let's go to the dining room." Wesker took the brunette's hand and led him down the hall, the brunette looking dumbfounded as ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris sat at the table, looking at the big assortment of food Wesker's servants had set out.

"Wow. This is a lot of food." Chris said, his mouth watering.

"It is. I had my workers go out and get you some food for while you're here. All of this is just for tonight." The corners of Wesker's mouth hooked upward slightly. "I thought you would enjoy it."

Chris looked at the blonde who sat on the other end of the long table and smiled. "Wow, Wesker, I didn't think you'd be so generous to me." He put a couple of things on his plate and began to eat. Wesker sat there, his hands in his lap.

"You know, Christopher, after I found out the emotional response you and I share about each other, I found in myself a new feeling I can't place to my memory ever having, except maybe when I was younger. When I wasn't the super being I am currently. And," He took off his glasses; his eyes were glowing a bright red. "With that, I should let you know that I will act upon these feelings until another arises, blocking out this mysterious force. Thus, you have this great meal fit for kings." He smiled at him, and Chris blinked, taking in his large vocabulary.

He soon after blushed, realizing what Wesker was talking about.

"Are you talking about love, Albert?" He asked, dropping his food onto his plate.

"If that's what you mortals call it, yes."

He blushed more.

"So you're saying you love me…"

"I'll have to look that word up in my dictionary. You seem taken back by the fact that this feeling is possible. Is the food not good?" Wesker looked at him with a confused expression.

"No, I like the food. I'm just surprised…" Chris stood up at the table, his face extremely red. "May I be excused from the table for a little, Wesker?"

"Yes." Wesker looked down at his feet, tapping his fingertips together in a small rhythm.

_Did I do something wrong? _Wesker asked himself. _Was my hypothesis wrong? Does he not have the feeling I do?_

Wesker shook his head. No, he was never wrong.

But he had to find out if he was right.

* * *

Chris stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror as he splashed cold water onto his face. He shivered and dried his skin with a nearby hand towel.

_Love is a strong word, right? He doesn't know much about love. Maybe he's sexually attracted to me, and is replacing that feeling with the word love._

Chris's thoughts stung, but it was possible. But what if Wesker did love him?

Chris shook away his thoughts and walked out of the bathroom.

_Now, which way to the dining room?_

He looked left and right, and decided that he was going to guess. He went left and went down the hallway, taking turns every now and then. The hallways progressed to get darker, until he came to an open door, where he heard Wesker's voice.

"I am in need of your services."

Chris slowly walked toward the door and peeked inside. There he saw Wesker in a red silk pajama shirt and pants, talking to a slender Asian woman with short black hair and a blood red dress, which had a slit in the skirt that came up to her thigh.

"What is it that you called me for, Albert? I'm busy with the other errands you've sent me on already." She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side, looking at him.

"I need you to inform me on a specific emotional feeling I've been experiencing ever since I was attacked."

"She didn't give you herpes, did she?" The woman smirked.

"No, Ada. I have no patience for your petty jokes." Wesker's back was turned to him, but he could tell Wesker was slightly irritated, his hands balled into fists.

"You're no fun, Albert. But I'll answer your questions." She looked to the side in an annoyed way. "What is it?"

He hesitantly started to speak. "..I need to know whether or not the feeling I'm getting is love or not."

She instantly doubled over and began to laugh. "Love? Dear Albert, you can't feel love! Hahaha! You know that!"

His body got tenser, looking almost as if he were going to pounce on her at any second. "I'm being serious, Ms. Wong."

She slowly calmed down and looked at him, smirking still. "Tell me, what are you feeling that suggests you love the assailant that attacked you last night?"

"Well, I get a touch of nervousness and doubt when I wish to confront him, I yearn to hold him and give him happiness, and I want him to be mine, physically and emotionally. But field studies suggest he's sexually attracted to my appearance." Chris felt his face begin to get warm with blush again.

"He? Wesker, you're not coming out of the closet to me, are you?" She was having a hard time holding back laughter.

"I suppose you could say that." Wesker crossed his arms over his chest. "Though I don't know why my sexual preferences concern you. Shouldn't you be more worried about that rookie police officer whom you've fallen head over stilettos with?"

_Ooh. Burn._ Chris thought as he held back laughter. Ada didn't look happy. Her face looked like it was burning, her entire face being redder than the dress she was wearing.

"That's… That's none of your business, Albert. It's his fault, he wouldn't leave me be."

Wesker chuckled, but it stopped as soon as it started. "I still need that answer, Ms. Wong."

She seemed to calm down a little and answered him. "It sure sounds like it. Can I leave now?"

"Yes, you can take your leave, Ada." Chris could hear the smirk in his next words. "Don't forget to buy some ice for those wounds. Burns can get worse without immediate treatment." Wesker began to turn around and Chris pulled his head from the doorway. He stood there, unsure of where to go. He saw a curtain and quickly hid behind it.

Chris waited for what seemed like forever, and he finally poked his head around the curtain. A yelp escaped his mouth as he came face to face with Wesker.

"Hello, Christopher. How long have you been there?" Wesker moved the curtain out from in front of Chris.

Was that… blushing? Wesker can blush?

"A little while…" Chris looked down, realizing how screwed he was.

"I take it you were eavesdropping on the conversation Ada and I was having." Wesker's face became redder and put his hand under Chris's chin, bringing his head up to where they were eye level.

"Yeah… I'm sorry, Wesker. I really didn't-"

"It's alright, Christopher." Wesker softly laid his lips on Chris's, slowly filling Chris with butterflies and warmth. As Wesker pulled away, Chris let out a small breath.

"Come, it's getting late… I need to show you to your room." Wesker said as he grabbed Chris's hand.

"Wesker…" Chris started, his face turning red as the wheels turned in his head.

The blonde looked him in the eyes. "Yes?"

"Can I sleep in your bed..? With you..?" Chris asked quietly.

Wesker looked at him and pondered this, then smiled. A full smile wasspread across his face. Chris almost gasped at this.

"Sure."


	7. Chapter 7

A number of months passed without any news about Jill, or even a word about Umbrella. Wesker was extremely good at hiding his work. Chris had searched every computer in guilt, every filing cabinet and under every cushion in the large mansion, and not a single thing was found except a pen that would repeat Umbrella's mission statement, "Our business is life itself" every time it was clicked, and a small Nemesis plush doll that Chris asked Wesker if he could keep.

During the time Chris wasn't looking for files on Umbrella, he was learning more about Wesker as time passed. With each day, Wesker's shell would break little by little; he getting more used to being around Chris and being more… himself. Wesker even started walking around in the house without his sunglasses on. Chris soon found out that Wesker could be soft and caring, though sometimes he would get bouts of anger that would mean death for any regular person. Wesker would complain about Chris's habit of untidiness, but would quickly be resolved with a small kiss on the cheek and an "Ok, I'll clean it up."

Each day was similar, though the subjects changed each day as the two talked. Wesker was usually in a good mood with Chris, except for those times of mischief, leaving messes or making accidents. The daily routine was wake up, get breakfast (Though Chris never saw the blonde eat in his life), talk about the day, Wesker leaves for work, Chris searches the house for information, , lunch, more searching, Wesker comes back from work and either cuddles or makes out with Chris for a good hour, then dinner, more talking, shower and bed. Chris enjoyed this wonderful routine, especially after he was finished with searching the house. He used his new spare time to make things or read books. His favorite thing to do was get into Wesker's armory and practice his shooting, or working out.

Today was different, though.

Chris woke up and felt beside him, wanting to pull closer to his sleep mate, but felt cold sheets. Chris sat up quickly and looked around. There was no sign of the blonde anywhere in the room. Chris slid out of the bed and walked over to the dresser, grabbing clothes from within that Wesker had bought him. He put on his button up shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of socks and threw open the wood door. He pushed himself out of the doorway by the frame and ran down the dimly lit hallway, his socks sliding on the wooden floor.

"Wesker! Al!" Chris called out as he ran, turning corners quickly. He soon came to the clean-as-can-be kitchen, and saw a single note on the refrigerator. He walked to the fridge and stared at the note, knowing how pissed Wesker would be if he found that there. He took it off the fridge and read the neat, curly handwriting.

_My Dearest Chris,_

_I had to leave early this morning to run some errands. Please don't go outside, it's quite chilly and I forgot to get you some long sleeved shirts. Which is another thing I'll be stopping to grab on my way home._

_Also, don't be alarmed if you hear noises throughout the house. Ada will be grabbing me some things on occasion._

_The workers won't be in the house today, they're helping me. There's plenty of food in the fridge if you get hungry and I left some things in the living room that you might enjoy going through and using._

_I'll be back around 5._

_Love,_

_Al._

Chris smiled and folded the note neatly, sticking it in his pocket.

"Things in the living room I'd enjoy?" Chris said to himself with curiosity. He left the kitchen, going into the dining room. He passed the long table and went into the living room. His eyes widened in wonder as he looked at the brightly wrapped packages lying in a neat pile on the coffee table.

"What the hell..?" Chris walked up to the pile and grabbed a box, looking at it closely. He then noticed a note on the box on the top of the stack. He quickly grabbed it and read: "Please don't shake the boxes. They are very fragile, the contents are expensive and could cause harm to parties involved in serious box shaking. Thank you."

"Damn." Chris said and chuckled as he sat the box down. He sat on the black leather couch behind him and looked at the pile of boxes, wondering what box to open first.

"You should open the long one first." He heard a voice come from the doorway that leads to the dining room. Chris quickly turned around and saw Ada Wong leaned against the doorframe, smiling at him.

"Why?" Chris asked, his curiosity soaring.

She shrugged, still smiling. "It's from me. I wanted to see your reaction before you opened Wesker's gifts."

"Alright. But, why?" Chris asked.

"Just open it. I'll tell you after."

"Why after?"

"Do you want me to beat you over the head with it instead?"

"…No." Chris shied from her and grabbed the box that was the longest. He glanced over at the Asian woman and began to take off the wrapping. He finally got the wrapping off and underneath was a black case. He giggled, knowing what was inside. Ada smirked and watched him as he opened the case slowly.

"Holy… shit…" Chris said in awe as he pulled out an Accuracy International AW5o. He looked at it closely and gasped, noticing the small gold engravings in the barrel and the scope. "Albert + Chris" surrounded by a gold heart. Their initials were in the butt of the gun. Chris clutched the rifle to his chest and looked at Ada through watery eyes.

"I… I don't know what to say… Other than thank you. It's amazing."

"You're welcome. I saw you doing some target practice out there with Wesker's guns. I thought you'd need one of your own." Ada smiled.

Chris sat there for a second, and then remembered something. "Why, though? You said you would tell me."

"I'm not allowed to tell you specifically, but you will find out sometime this afternoon. Have fun." Ada winked and turned around, leaving the doorway.

"No! Wait!" Chris got up quickly and ran to the doorway. He looked into the dining room frantically, but the woman wasn't there.

_Damn spies. _Chris thought as he sat back down on the couch. He closed the case to his new rifle and reached for another box, slowly unwrapping it.

After about an hour, Chris was on the floor, crying. He was lying in the ripped wrapping, all of his presents opened except one, which said not to open it until Wesker got home. Chris got so overwhelmed with his new guns and his Xbox with all of his favorite games that he fell to the floor and cried in happiness.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up into the red eyes of his lover.

"W-Wesker…?" Chris asked, sniffling. Wesker put both hands on the burnettes cheeks and wiped his tears away gently with his thumbs.

"Why are you crying, dear?" Wesker asked, getting on his knees. He let go of Chris's cheeks and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into his lap. The blonde stroked his hair slowly and lovingly.

"I… I... Thank you…" Chris hugged onto Wesker's waist.

Wesker smiled and kissed his head. "You're welcome. But I think you forgot to open one…" Wesker reached onto the table and grabbed the last box with the note on it. Chris looked up, remembering that box was even there.

"O-oh…I almost forgot… Will you help me open it?" Chris grabbed it and looked at the blonde expectantly.

"Sure." Wesker grabbed a corner and tore one side off. "Okay. You're turn."

Chris hurriedly took off the rest of the paper, making Wesker chuckle as he watched his lover rip off the wrapping paper like a small boy.

The small, black box was small compared to the rest of them. It was fuzzy on the outside, but it felt like it was hard as a rock. He went to open it, but Wesker stopped him by taking it from his hands.

"Come with me." Wesker said, standing up and pulling Chris up with him. Chris looked at his hand that held the box sadly, wanting to know what was inside. Wesker lead him to the back door of the house, opening it. Chris felt warm air hit his face.

"Wasn't it supposed to be cold outside? Isn't that why you said not to go outside?" Chris asked in confusion. Wesker only smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him out into the backyard.

He was taken to the newly built gazebo right next to the glistening crystal blue lake behind the house. Chris gaped. How as this built so quickly? There was no signs of building yesterday…

It was covered in flowers and vines, making it look almost natural. Wesker lead him into the gazebo as Chris completely captivated by the beauty around him.

"Chris." Wesker said as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

"Yes, Al?" Chris replied, looking into the glowing red behind the dark sunglasses.

Wesker let go of Chris and took a step back. "I know it's been only a few months with you… living here… But I believe my hypothesis to be true. I look at you now, how happy you are. I look to myself, and I realize how weak you've made me." Chris frowned as Wesker paused. "But that is not necessarily a bad thing, Christopher. I suppose I should thank you, rather. For letting me see what love really is, helping me remember what it feels like." Wesker then held out the hand that held the box and opened it slowly with the other. Chris's eyes began to water at the sight of what was in the box.

"Christopher Redfield, I love you. And I want to be with you forever."

Chris burst into tears and flung his arms around Wesker's neck, holding tight to him. He felt his lover wrap his arms around his waist, holding tight as well.

"Yes, Albert. Yes!" Chris said through tears of joy as he kissed the blonde with as much passion as he could muster. Wesker smiled and chuckled against his lips. Chris then pulled away and slowly took hold of the box. He pulled out the thick band that looked like it was made of silver. He slid it on his ring finger and smiled.

"But that's not all, Chris." Wesker let go of Chris again and pulled the brunette's arms from around his neck, stepping back once more. "I remember a request you made at the beginning of your stay here." Wesker held out a camera.

Chris made a small noise of joy and took the camera. He observed it and noticed it had a thin slit in the bottom. It printed its pictures. He held it up and looked into the eyehole, pointing it at the blonde.

"Pose for me, you sexy man." Chris said as he smirked behind the camera. Wesker's cheeks got pink as he put his hands behind his back. Chris took a picture, pulled the print from the front and waved it in the air to dry it off. Wesker walked over and looked at the photo.

"Here. Let me see it." Wesker took it from his hands slowly, pulled out a pen from his pocket and began to write on the back of it with quick strokes. "For when you get lonely." As he finished, Chris looked at the picture, then flipped it over.

I'll be with you forever, Christopher.

"I'm definitely keeping this." He took out his wallet and put the photograph in, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey." Wesker said suddenly. Chris looked up at him, pocketing his wallet.

In a flash, Chris felt lips attack his, teeth lightly grazing against them as he tried to respond to the sudden passionate kissing. Chris bit Wesker's bottom lip gently, smirking as they continued to kiss.

Wesker chuckled and his hands were soon exploring the brunette's upper body, making Chris blush. He pulled from Wesker's lips and pulled the hands from under his shirt.

"Not out here…" Chris said almost tauntingly.

"Alright. That's fine with me…" Wesker said as he picked up Chris, using his superhuman speed to get to their bedroom faster. Wesker laid him down on the bed, crawling on top of him.

"Feel familiar, Christopher?" Wesker smirked. Instead of going for his lips, he started to kiss the brunette's neck, feeling the soft but quick pulse of Chris with his lips. Chris's eyes closed as he reached up, undoing Wesker's belt.

"Just a bit… Except you're not grabbing for a… gun." A smirk spread across his face as he slowly slid down Wesker's black jeans, revealing black, skin tight boxer-briefs.

Wesker only chuckled and left Chris's neck, sitting up and grabbing the edge of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He then did it with his own, tossing both to the side. Chris's lips were attacked once more, their tongues dancing along each other's in a violent love tango.

As they kissed, Wesker worked at the button on Chris's jeans, pulling them down and pushing them off Chris with his feet. He soon felt hands around the band on his underwear.

Chris stopped suddenly and looked into the blonde man's eyes.

"What's wrong, Christopher?" Wesker asked, looking a little concerned.

"I just realized. This is happening, and we didn't fight before it. I'm not… dreading this. I don't feel bad. How about you?"

"I've never really… experienced guilt. Looking at it now, I am starting to feel a little guilty." Wesker admitted, his hands running up and down the brunette's muscled arms.

"You don't want to do this?"

"No, I do. I feel guilty because of how I couldn't see you before as I see you now. When I was captain of the Alpha team, I was impressed with your work, and I always did find you a bit attractive. But I feel guilty for treating you the way I did, and how I didn't get to know you like I do now." Wesker said, glancing away.

"Awww, Al. Let's make this special, then." Chris said, smiling up at the blonde. Wesker leaned into Chris's lips slowly, his kisses being more slow and tender.

Wesker went to take off his jeans the rest of the way, when his phone started buzzing in the pocket.

"Let…it… go to… voicemail…" Chris said against soft lips, enjoying their moment.

"I can't…" Wesker said in a sad tone as he pulled from the brunette's lips. He got off Chris and opened his phone, walking into the bathroom.

Chris sighed, watching him go in. Why couldn't they have some peace and quiet?

After a few minutes, Wesker came back out of the bathroom and grabbed his shirt, putting it back on, his pants back on as well.

Chris frowned. "What's going on, Wesker?"

"Something has come up. I need to leave, urgently." Wesker said as he went to the closet and grabbed his jacket, swinging it around and onto his arms.

"What? Can I come?" Chris asked, sitting up quickly.

"No. It's too dangerous." Wesker replied, putting on his sunglasses.

"You just told me how impressed you were with my work." Chris said with a glare.

"Yes. Remember, dear Christopher, I have many more perquisites than your human body has. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't!" A creak came from the bed as Chris got up from it.

"That is a possibility I'm not going to risk. You're not coming, and that is final." Wesker's voice was a harsh, stern tone that made Chris flinch.

"Fine…"

Wesker looked at Chris, his face expressionless. After a moment of hesitation, he said, "I'll be back in an estimated 4 months. You know where the food is at and everything you need is here. You should be fine on your own."

"WHAT!?" Chris shouted. "You can't leave me for 4 MONTHS!"

"I love you." Wesker said as he fixed his gloves.

"I love you too, but you can't! You can't!" Chris said, desperate to keep Wesker there.

Wesker stood there for a little, thinking on the options. "Goodbye, for now, Chris." He turned toward the door and vanished. Chris stood there, looking at the door, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Anger and loneliness filled is very being. He sat on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands.

His own phone started to ring. He picked up his pants and took the phone from it, answering the call.

"Hello?" Chris asked in a shaky voice.

"Redfield, we need you down in Kijuju, Africa. There's B.O.W activity, and a giant outbreak. You'll be with Sheva Alomar, your new partner."

Chris thought on this. Maybe that was where Wesker went. Chris was no pussy. He could fend for himself. He just had to find one of Wesker's helicopters and fly it there.

"Sure thing. I'll be down there A.S.A.P." Chris said as he hung up the phone. He then dialed Claire's number.

After explaining to Clair what had happened, he told her where he was going.

"Chris, you be careful. I don't want you getting hurt, physically or emotionally."

"Don't worry about me, sis. I can take care of myself." Chris smiled as he put on his BSAA uniform. He walked out of the bedroom and followed the halls to outside.

"How do you plan to get there, anyway?" Claire asked.

Chris looked at the helipad, where the helicopter was stationed. A smirk spread across his face.

"I know how. Those perquisites Wesker has left me with a big, shiny helicopter."


End file.
